


p.s: im yours and yours only

by mooose_sgabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anniversary, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Jock Gabriel (Supernatural), Light Angst, Love Letters, M/M, Nerd Sam Winchester, Sweet Gabriel (Supernatural), Sweet Sam Winchester, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooose_sgabriel/pseuds/mooose_sgabriel
Summary: Sam Winchester writes his boyfriend a love letter for their anniversary.





	p.s: im yours and yours only

> **Dear Gabriel,**  

You're a liar, you're a thief, and you're the love of my life. When I first met you two years ago, I hated you. I hated you with everything I had. You made my freshman year a living hell. You teased me, scared me, embarrassed me, and humiliated me _constantly_. I hated you, and all I wanted was for someone to punch your annoying ass right in the face. But then, summer rolled around and I left. I left back home to Kansas for the summer and ended up wishing that you'd pop up on my doorstep and pour some kind of substance over my head and humiliate me like you used to. Though I didn't _like_ when you did that, at the time I missed you so badly that I didn't care and would do anything for that to happen again. I missed you practically clinging to my arm and calling me a nerd and a dork. When I came back, all I wanted was to see you and when the first day of sophomore year finally rolled around, I literally almost _peed my fucking pants_ at how excited and nervous I was. Those two months when we were out for summer and I was in Kansas, I realized two things. 

  1. I wanted to get to know you,
  2. And I was helplessly falling so hard for you. 



So what, it's cheesy but it's true. I stopped hating you so much and started liking you even more. And when I saw you, leaned up against my locker alone with a black eye and busted lip, it absolutely shattered me. You looked so upset, like you wanted to take your anger out on something-- someone. And I was there. I knew you were probably going to scream at me and take it all out on me, but when I approached you I did not expect in the slightest for you to smile brokenly at me and whisper, "can I talk to you, please?" 

So, you lead me outside of the school and to the football field, where you sat me at the top of the bleachers and began a whole speech on how sorry you were about how you continuously bullied me in freshman year. You told me you had learned your lesson and that you felt awful about it. You told me how much you missed me and then confessed how in love you were with me. I believed you. 

And I'm so, _so_ glad I did. 

Next thing I knew, you were kissing me with those amazing sugary lips, and you were caressing every curve of my body with those soft hands. And you were mine. You, you short, gorgeous, golden, bright, sweet, sarcastic, sassy, amazing, protective, adorable, gentle, and stunning ball of light were mine. And you still are. 

I love you, Gabriel. So much to the point where it could be unhealthy, but I don't give a shit. 

And like I said before, you're a liar and you're a thief. You're a liar because you tell me you're fine when we both know you're not just so you could see me smile, you're a liar because you like to tell random people we're married when we're not because you apparently love the laugh the comes out of my mouth every time you do, you're a liar because you pretend to forget valentines day and my birthday every year just so you can see the, and I quote, "happy sparkle in your eyes when I surprise you and you realize I didn't".

You're a thief because you one hundred percent stole my heart because of the things you do. Like when we're cuddling and you're halfway asleep and you pull me closer, kiss my forehead, and tell me you love me before you doze off. Or when your sneak out of your house and come to mine, but you know my uncle Bobby knows you're grounded so you climb up to my window from the backyard porch so you won't get caught. Or when you arrive to my window and fog up the glass with your breath and draw a heart and smiley face while laughing. 

I love everything you do, everything about you. I love you so damn much, Gabriel. Happy Anniversary! 

And sue me, I'm a sap. 

> **Yours truly,**
> 
> **Sam Winchester.**

* * *

P.S = I'm yours and yours only.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
